


First Times

by inlaterdays



Category: Cable and Deadpool, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 11:23:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2506007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlaterdays/pseuds/inlaterdays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally posted to the Cable & Deadpool kinkmeme on LJ.</p>
<p>Prompt: "Wade and Nate talk about their first times. Extra points if Nate's first time was with a guy. Even more extra points if this leads to sex between Wade and Nate."</p>
<p>Takes place after Nate recovers from his de-aging experience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

They walked down the road back from Intercourse for awhile, not saying anything. Neither was really in the mood to face the others back on Providence yet. Nate broke the silence first.

“I could really use a drink. Or five.”

“We could go to my place,” Wade offered. “Kitchen's stocked. Beer and sugary cereals: both the major food groups.”

“Please tell me you don't combine them.”

Wade quirked a half-grin, and they slid.

* * *

Nate pounded back a few before he relaxed, and hiccuped. Wade had stools in his kitchen instead of chairs for some reason, but most of his decorating was pretty eccentric.

“Lightweight.” Wade rolled back his mask and opened two more bottles, pushing one across the table.

“Says the man with the healing factor.”

“Yeah, but you could probably – I dunno – teleport the beer out of your bloodstream or something if you wanted.”

Nate nearly giggled, which was a decidedly weird and somehow freakishly adorable sight. “No, I couldn't. Idiot. Doesn't work that way and anyway, that would be cheating.”

“Beer is serious business.”

“Damn straight.” They clinked bottles.

“So...what were we talking about?”

“Sex.”

Nate practically spit his beer across the kitchen. “Subtle segue there, Mister Smooth.”

“That's me. Come on, what d'you think the purpose of our little excursion was supposed to be, eh?” Wade elbowed him. “Should be a truth-in-advertising law. But that was when you were, you know, younger. A few hours ago.”

“Was younger than that, first time around.”

“Hey, me too. Ooh, first time stories. You go first.”

“No, you.”

“Okay. But only because I love to talk about myself. Red-headed twins from down the street. Three years older than me. Long legs, D-cups, and wild imaginations.” Wade sighed. “Heaven.”

Nate eyed him skeptically. “That's a lie.”

“Telepathy's cheatin'.”

“Doesn't take a telepath - “

“Fine. You go, then.”

Nate took a breath. “I was a teenager, too. Guy in my unit, same age. Blonde, tall, lean but muscley – what?”

Wade was looking at him like he'd just sprouted antlers. “A guy?”

Nate looked down at the table; frowned. “It was constant war, Wade. You don't question anything. You learn to take your pleasures the way you take your meals – any way you can get them. Please don't tell me you've fallen for this time period's need to categorize everything. Thought you were more open-minded – uh.”

Wade's stool had inched noticeably closer to his; one of Wade's hands had mysteriously managed to lose its glove and find its way onto Nate's thigh, under the table. “You were saying?” All innocence in his tone, the sneaky bastard.

“You're distracting me.”

“'M just sitting here. Mr. High-and-Mighty Telepath can't hold his liquor and can't keep focused.”

“Oh, you should talk about focus! Ngh.”

Wade wasn't famous for his manual dexterity for nothing. The hand was kneading just a bit, then lightly scratching, alternating rough touches with gentle, all the way from Nate's knee to his hip.

“I said keep talking.” And that was a positively evil grin. One of the things Nate liked about Wade was his disinclination to be intimidated by him. And occasionally, Wade could kick his ass in a fight (if he got lucky), and Nate kind of liked that too. Kept things interesting.

“You said you'd tell yours.” He took another swig.

“I said you go first. You bargaining?” The hand was removed. Yep. Evil.

“No...”

“Then have 'nother beer. I will too. And keep talking. So, the hot guy in your unit?”

“Did I say he was hot? He wasn't much, looks-wise, but he had a cheeky grin and a wicked sense of humor. Persuasive; could talk the hind legs off a donkey.” Gah, obvious, much? Sound like anyone you know? But it didn't matter – the hand was back. Damn, how did he know right where to -

“Didn't realize you had a type.” Wade was still grinning.

“Don't know that I do.” Nate shifted on his stool, straining upwards slightly. “Wade - “

“Shut up. Keep talking.”

“At the same time?” A light slap on his inner thigh.

“You know what I mean.”


	2. Chapter 2

“We started taking our breaks together. It was a mutual consent thing, never talked about it; just sort of happened. Experimentation and games. We'd get each other all worked up through our fatigues, then see how far we could shoot. You fucker,” Nate said in exasperation. Wade was laughing. “At least I'm telling the truth. I was a kid! You wanted sophistication?”

“What I want is that shirt off,” Wade said. He slid his stool around behind Nate's – damn, the man could move fast – sliding his hand as he went, up Nate's thigh and across his hip to the waistband of Nate's trousers, beginning to untuck the t-shirt that had been a loose fit when they'd started out, but now was straining over his adult frame. Wade's other hand had lost its glove as well. Head fuzzy with beer, Nate fumbled at his neckband. The shirt was removed and tossed in a corner; Wade ran his fingertips lightly down the center of Nate's now-bare back, playing with the intersection of flesh and metal.

Nate shivered; arched his back slightly into the touch, and Wade began massaging. Lightly at first, then harder and deeper, as if he knew right where it ached. Nate all but purred.

“God, that feels good. Wade - “

Another smack. “You're tight. You need to relax more. More beer, and keep talking.”

“You said you would - “ The hands were removed. “Okay.” And they were back. Damn, with his head fixed, Wade could be a manipulative sumbitch, Nate thought approvingly. Rewards for information, punishment for withholding it. “It got to be almost a daily thing. Nobody said anything; most of us had at least one buddy, some had groups, boys and girls. We were separated by age and duty roster rather than sex.”

“Details.” Wade leaned into his back a bit, working a tight spot, then surprised Nate by sliding his hands around to the front, fingertips running up and down his ribcage.

“Ngl.”

“Stop stopping, you cheater.” His touch drifted down farther, dammit, come on -

“Anyway. We moved on from hands to - mouths – hhahh.” One of those magic hands slid down his stomach toward his zipper. Nate strained his body forward, but Wade moved again, always one step ahead and just slightly away from the place he was most wanted. Nate made a low, wordless sound of frustration. “He was more experienced, but I was a quick learner - “

“I bet you were.” Muttered into his back. “Go on.”

“I was better than he was, if it came down to it. He used his teeth too much.”

Wade undid Nate's trouser button with one hand, the other splayed across his chest. There was a nip on Nate's shoulder.

“Geh. Exactly. We went on like that for awhile, but I knew there was more. Living all grouped together like that, you couldn't help walking in on people sometimes; mostly you just pretended you hadn't seen them unless they invited you to join them. Everyone got contraceptives and anti-everything medication along with their food, so it didn't matter - “

“Boring,” Wade decided. “Skip the lecture, get to the good part.”

Oh God, had he been babbling? He'd been babbling. And Wade's hands were hovering just above – like a threat, like a promise.

“We had a whole afternoon off together – aaaah.” Wade had cupped him with one hand, finally. Nate brought his right hand around and placed it on top of Wade's, who squeezed harder, but nipped at his shoulder again.

“God!”

“Ah ah. Words.”

The man was crazy, expecting him to concentrate when - “Don't stop!”

“Then tell me more.”

“He asked if I wanted to have a better time, I said yes, he flipped me over, and we were at it all afternoon,” Nate said in a rush, panting. There.

Wade slid his stool around again so that they were face-to-face, and not touching. He looked amused. “You're terrible at telling stories.”

“You're very distracting when you want to be. You tell yours.”

“What's the magic word?”

Oh, bastard. “Please!”


	3. Chapter 3

Wade scooted his stool closer again, and started nibbling his way down Nate's chest, taking breaks to talk, and slowly drawing Nate's zipper down.

“My first time was with a guy, too.” He looked up; the wicked grin was back. “Teased him till he begged for it. Then he stole my girlfriend,” Wade added plaintively. “And we hadn't even - “

“Aah, God, Wade.” The zipper was down, and that mouth was almost – right – there -

Nate tried to push his head down, but Wade resisted. This was driving him crazy. Here he was, half-naked and disheveled in the middle of the kitchen, while Wade, for some reason, appeared to be possessed of the same combination of determination and control when doing this as he was when he was fighting. Wade was playing with the waistband of his boxers now.

Nate threw his head back. “Aiigh. Come on.”

“Ask for what you want.” Wade began to pull the boxers down, and Nate actually gasped as the pressure was relieved.

“If you don't know what I want - “

“Uh uh.” Wade fitted one calloused palm around him and the touch – finally – made Nate hiss through his teeth. He ran one thumb along the underside of Nate's length, and Nate moaned. “I'm not hearing words.”

“Are you serious?”

“Very.” Wade stopped what he was doing and looked up.

“I want you to take that mask the rest of the way off, for a start.”

For the first time, Wade's voice wavered slightly. “You sure about that?”

“Very.”

“Then you do it.”

Almost tenderly, Nate reached out with both hands, flesh and metal, and removed the scrap of spandex. Wade was looking him directly in the eyes, his expression a mixture of defiance and worry. The big dumbass. If he didn't know by now -

“C'mere,” Nate said, pulling him into a kiss. He felt Wade's relief, and damn he was good with his tongue. One hand reached down again, now stroking. Nate moaned into his mouth.

“You're wearing – too many – ah, God, yes, fuck - too many clothes - “

“You think so? So are you.”

They moved apart; Wade stripped off his own top. Nate's hands moved to his boxers, but Wade stopped him. “Let me.”

They stood chest-to-chest for a minute, then Wade knelt and tugged his trousers and boxers the rest of the way off, while Nate removed his shoes.

“Always wondered how far down that went.” Approvingly.

“Well, now you know.”

“Now I do. And I think we should move this to the bedroom.”


	4. Chapter 4

Nate had forgotten how hard it was to walk in this condition. He hadn't been this eager since he'd been a teenager the first time.

Wade stripped off the rest of his costume, and Nate had to admit, he was impressed.

“Lie down,” Wade said, and Nate did so. Face down. Wade laughed again. “Is that a hint?”

“It had damn well better be.”

“Don't want hints.” But Wade sat down beside him. “I said ask.” He was running a hand up and down Nate's back again, from shoulder to thighs.

Nate moaned, grinding into the bedclothes.

“I mean it. I want you to tell me, 'cause I'm not gonna guess.” But he climbed onto the bed and straddled Nate, putting the lie to this, arms braced on either side of him; hovering. “I'm not hearing words.”

“Fuck.”

“Okay, that's one word.”

“Wade.”

“Nate?”

“Shut up and fuck me. Do it now. God, please.”

“All you had to do was ask.” Wade's full weight was suddenly pressed against his back, and Wade was fumbling in the nightstand and muttering.

“You don't need to – we're both clean - “ Nate gasped out.

“I know your body just regenerated but I've - “

“ - been hooked up to the medscanner on Providence how many times? Trust me on this.”

“You want - “

“I want you. In me. Right the fuck now.”

Pause.

“Please!”

Wade's hands and mouth were suddenly everywhere, caressing, testing, until Nate was ready to explode, and Wade finally - finally - entered him. And God, it was almost painfully good; he was alive with sensation, not knowing if it was this new body or the rough, heated, surprisingly erotic texture of Wade's skin, but he'd never felt like this.

Wade kept up a steady stream of chatter, as if a dam had burst inside him – it had probably been physically painful for him to hold it in while making Nate talk – but Nate could barely hear it over the sound of his own groans, less verbal but just as loud. He clutched the mattress and writhed against it, almost tearing it apart. He finished first, bucking upwards and nearly throwing Wade off in the violence of his climax, and Wade wasn't far behind.

Nate was a screamer.

Wade was, too.

And those regenerative powers made him ready again surprisingly quickly.

Dawn was coming through the windows before they'd finished. The bedroom looked like a tornado had hit it. Wade leaned against the headboard, a blanket over his lap, while Nate sprawled next to him, one arm trailing off the bed.

“Neighbors are probably gonna try to get me thrown out,” Wade said cheerfully. “Been pounding on the wall and yelling about the noise all night.”

“Ngl.” He felt boneless. “Didn't notice. Sorry.” No, he wasn't.

Wade looked down at him; grinned. “No, you're not. At least we got that new body of yours broken in right. So, whatcha say, Nate? Best first time you ever had?”

Cocky bastard.

But dammit, he was right.


End file.
